Shaman Warrior XV 0180
by Niro Tashi-Sama
Summary: When the Shamans are threatened by an evil doctor, it's up to Niro, Jonouchi, and Niro's ghost Shiroyu to stop the scientist! Chapter 2 and 3 up! PG-13 for violence and suggestive dialogue.
1. The Graveyard Boy & the Menacing Threat

Chapter 1: The Graveyard Boy and the Menacing Threat!  
  
"And I heard he hangs out at a graveyard," Katy explained, sharing her info on the "Graveyard Boy."  
  
"Yeah right!" Joey cried.  
  
Everyone at Yohashi Academy High School was talking about a mysterious boy who wanders around graveyards, talking to nothing.  
  
Joey Warrior (Jonouchi Kouhei in Japanese) was a seventeen-year old senior who loves to study. He had brown hair that was a little spiked up and was wearing his school uniform (blue).  
  
"Okay, class," Mr. Hickman announced, "we have a new student today!" The class grew silent, waiting for the new student to come. "His name is Niro Tashi!" A boy with brown hair in the back and blue hair in the front walked in. His hair was spiked in the front, running past his face. He was wearing a blue long-sleeve shirt and his left sleeve was torn off. On his left arm, he had a strip of cloth that said NIRO and was wearing brown gloves. He had a shark tooth necklace and had sandals on, and black pants. Everyone stared at him as he walked over and sat next to Joey.  
  
"He moved from Tiyocoun on his own, so I hope that everyone will teach him with respect," Mr. Hickman explained.  
  
"Hi, I'm Joey," Joey said to him.  
  
"Konnichiha, Jonouchi," Niro joked.  
  
Joey starred at him blankly.  
  
"I'm just kidding you!" Niro laughed, "Jonouchi is Japanese for Joey and Konnichiha is Japanese for hello!" Niro explained.  
  
"What's MY name in Japanese?" Katy asked.  
  
"Well, what's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Katy!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Hmmm..." He went into a deep thought. "I'm not sure exactly."  
  
"I knew my mom should have named me something else!" Katy cried.  
  
********* Joey rushed through the bushes. "Man! I gotta get home! The only other place left to go is through the graveyard!" He said to himself. "Oh well, like those stories are true!" He climbed over the locked gate and walked until he saw something he was hoping not to see. He saw Niro looking up at the sky, standing on a gravestone.  
  
Joey's eyes grew bigger than saucers when he saw him. He crawled behind him and watched him for some time. He dozed off to sleep. When he woke up he looked at his watch.  
  
"11:59.30!" He thought. He looked up and saw Niro still gazing up at the stars. This time he was on a huge hill. "Dang!" Joey said aloud. He clasped his hand over his mouth when he said this.  
  
"Come look at the stars with us," Niro said, not looking at Joey. "Come on, Jonouchi."  
  
"Us? But it's only you and me..." Joey said starting to get freaked out.  
  
"No, I mean US!" Niro said. Suddenly a gust of wind blew and the clock struck 12:00. He looked around and screamed at what he saw. He saw ghosts flying above him, around him, everywhere.  
  
He woke up when he saw the sun in his eyes. Niro was sitting on the same grave looking at Joey.  
  
"Finally, you woke up!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Was all that...last night...real...?" Joey asked.  
  
"You mean you could SEE the ghosts?" Niro asked, surprised.  
  
"Who couldn't," Joey said.  
  
"That's not what I mean!" Niro exclaimed.  
  
"Then what do you mean?" Joey asked.  
  
"Only those that are honored by Shamans can see the ghosts," He explained.  
  
"What is a Shaman?" He asked.  
  
"Let's just say I can connect this world from the next."  
  
********** "Sheesh! A Shaman! What fool does he take me for?" He crossed his arms. "I doubt it's even in the dictionary!" He pulled out a dictionary from his desk. He flipped through the pages. "What! It's here!" SHAMAN, N. IN ANIMISTIC RELIGIONS, A PERSON WHO COMMUNICATES WITH (OR POSSESED BY) GODS, SPIRITES, AND THE DEAD, USING MAGIC TO CURE ILLNESS, FORETELL THE FUTURE, AND INFLUENCE EVENTS. ENTERING A SPECIAL TRANCE TO BORROW THESE SPIRITES' POWERS, SHAMANS ACT AS MEDICINE MEN, GUIDES, OR MEDIUMS, FORMING LINKS BETWEEN THE PHYSICAL AND THE SPIRITUAL WORLDS. IN ANCIENT TIMES, THEY WERE THE CENTERS OF SOCIETY, AND STILL ARE IN SOME CULTURES TODAY.  
  
"Like I'm supposed to believe THAT crap!" Joey thought, closing the book, "What the Heck was he talking about!" He cried.  
  
"Mr. Warrior, please stand outside, or maybe go home, if you'd prefer," Mr. Daine, the night teacher said.  
  
"My name is Jonouchi Kouhei, to you!" He yelled, stomping out the door.  
  
"That kid has some serious issues to work out!" Katy said.  
  
"Mr. Warrior, please stand outside, or maybe go home, if you'd prefer, my @$$!" He mimicked. Joey (or Jonouchi, I should say) was waiting at the train station. It was late that night and he had been at his night class that he had been going to. "Sigh," He said gloomily, "Why does Niro get to skip class, be a "Shaman," and look at the stars at night... when I don't...I would do anything to have that life..." His voice trailed off as he heard the sound of the train.  
  
He walked toward the coming train and looked in the sky. He saw stars, millions of them, all over the crescent moon. "Stars," He said, "I wonder if he's there tonight..."  
  
************* Jonouchi walked past the graveyard and looked at the hill where he saw Niro that day. He wasn't there. He walked over to the grave that Niro had sat on and looked into the stars.  
  
"I don't see how he could do it-'' He said.  
  
"Do what?" A voice from behind him asked.  
  
Jonouchi darted around to see who said that. He was face to face with a ghost. His eye twitched when he saw him.  
  
"AHHH-'' He started, but the ghost put his hand over his mouth.  
  
"I do not wish to haunt you!" It said.  
  
"Then...why...are you...here...?" He asked, taking breathe in between words.  
  
"Are you a Mr. Tashi?" He asked.  
  
"Not really..." Jonouchi answered.  
  
"I won't take "no" for an answer!" He laughed. Jonouchi laughed, too, just in case... "I have come to warn you that there is a huge threat throughout Japan!" He exclaimed. "All the Shamans have been threatened by an evil doctor. He has threatened to slaughter one Shaman at a time!"  
  
"But that's in Tiyocoun...we're in Achihar! Big difference here!" Jonouchi yelled.  
  
"Yes, but he said he would kill anyone who would get in his way, even innocent people!" He announced.  
  
"So you want me to warn Niro about all this..."  
  
********  
  
"So that's what the guy said, is it?" Niro asked after Jonouchi had finished telling him about the threat.  
  
"I'm tellin' you! We gotta go save those people!"  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Are you just going to let all those people died because of you?" Jonouchi asked.  
  
"Well you see a Shaman is supposed to look after himself so..."  
  
"Fine then I'll go by myself!" He turned around and started walking.  
  
You're going to need a little help, you know...so I'm coming with you!" Niro said, holding on to his shoulder so he wouldn't walk off.  
  
"And like you could help me at all!" Jonouchi sighed.  
  
"Sure I can!" Niro answered vigorously.  
  
"How could you..." He stopped at the sight of a ghost standing next to Niro.  
  
"This is Shiroyu he's my ghost!" Niro said happily.  
  
"Y-You...have a g-ghost?" He stammered.  
  
"Of Coarse I do! Every shaman needs a GHOST!" Niro said.  
  
Why are you afraid of a little ghost? Shiroyu asked.  
  
"N-no, I was just surprised you had one," He said, looking at Shiroyu with huge eyes.  
  
"Fine then, Shiroyu, we shall go save the other shamans, but we need more companions!" Niro laughed.  
  
"Why am I not good enough!" Jonouchi yelled.  
  
"No, I didn't say that..." Niro answered.  
  
"Sure ya didn't! I know you meant I wasn't good enough for this journey!"  
  
"Yeah, right!"  
  
"That's right, you better run!"  
  
AND SO STARTS OUR LITTLE JOURNEY, BUT WE HAD NO IDEA WE WERE BEING WATCHED... 


	2. Saitoh And Eka, The Two Samurai Warriors

CHAPTER II: SAITOH AND EKA, THE TWO SAMURAI WARRIOR TWINS!  
  
Jonouchi looked across the table and sighed. Everyone else in the restaurant looked over at the figure eating up all the food.  
  
"Will you please stop eating, Niro?" Jonouchi asked.  
  
Niro moved the bowl from in front of his face so he could see his annoyed allies and friends. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, rice flying from his mouth.  
  
His ghost, Shiroyu leaned over, "I don't think it's proper in Achihar to eat ten rice in a row..."  
  
"You're right!" he slammed his chop-sticks on the table, causing all the people that weren't paying attention anymore look up and some people spit their coffee on themselves. "I should have eaten way more!" Jonouchi and Shiroyu and everyone else in the restaurant fell over. When they got up they both sighed, sweat drops on their heads.  
  
"Do you ever stop eating, Niro I mean it's not very-" Jonouchi's words were cut off by a scream. "What the hell was that!?"  
  
"Why is it any of my business?" Niro asked.  
  
"Do you remember that mission you were supposed to accomplish?" Jonouchi asked.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Niro said, pulling back his blue and brown hair.  
  
"This might be a test of courage! Remember what the ghost said to me?"  
  
"'Hiroshi will put anything she's got in Niro's way!'" Niro mimicked the ghost that warned Jonouchi. "Yeah, yeah! I know the whole stupid story, okay?"  
  
They heard another scream.  
  
"Come on!" Shiroyu said, tugging on his sleeve.  
  
"Not you, too!"  
  
"But we could use the practice for integration."  
  
"Well..." he sighed as he looked at his companion's gleaming faces. "Okay."  
  
They walked out of the now abandoned restaurant to see what all the ruckus was. First they saw all the cars on the street were gone and all the buildings were on fire. Then they saw a huge crowd.  
  
"There are two people in the middle of the crowd!" Shiroyu called down at them.  
  
"How can two people do that much damage?" Jonouchi asked himself.  
  
"They're not ordinary people!" he called, "they have swords!"  
  
"This should be fun!" Niro cried out, both his hands in front of him clutched in fists. He looked into the sky and held up the miniature grave in the sky to summon Shiroyu. Suddenly Shiroyu became a little ghost head with a tiny ghost tail. "INTEGRATE!" Niro called and hit the ghost to his body. Jonouchi's mouth fell open at the thought of re-killing a ghost but soon came aware that Niro was not acting like his normal self anymore.  
  
"There!" boomed a voice similar to Shiroyu's and Niro's fused together. Then Jonouchi understood. They had fused together...almost... "Now let's get 'em!" Niro (or Niroyu as I will now call him) walked into the crowd of people.  
  
When they got to the middle, Jonouchi was aware of the appearance of the two fighters. There was a girl and a boy. The girl had short brown hair that fell to her shoulders; it was part to go down to her face and was tied in a red ribbon that fell to her neck. She had wonderful blue eyes. She wore a vest that was zipped up and had a black belt and sweat pants and had a samurai sword. The boy on the other hand had brown hair that was spiked up a little, kind of like Jonouchi's. He had a fighting band over his head that was tied in the back. He also wore a vest that was not zipped up and did not where a shirt, showing his muscles. He had a much bigger sword than the girl's and wore the same pants and belt.  
  
"Now!" boomed the voice of the boy. "who is brave enough to protect their pathetic town!?"  
  
"I am!" Niroyu called stepping forth. Jonouchi heard a mutter in the crowd behind him.  
  
"HA!" cried the girl, but she took a step back, obviously scared.  
  
"What can you possibly do?" cried the man.  
  
"This!" Niroyu pulled out his sword, a long, broad sword that, to Jonouchi, seemed to have an unknown power to it. It was silver and had two red jewels on it, one at the bottom of the hilt and the top of the hilt. The hilt of the sword was made of pure gold.  
  
The boy pulled out his own sword, a long thin sword, kind of like a samurai's. Jonouchi, of course, did not have any weapon or defense, so he stepped back into the crowd, who were now giving the two fighters space to fight. The girl, too, had stepped back, away from the fight.  
  
"I'm sorry for not properly introducing myself and my sister," the boy's voice boomed across the town, ceasing the moment of silence. "My name is Saitoh! And this is my sister, Eka!" Eka waved at her name. "We come from the continent of Sarachi, home of the samurais!"  
  
"My name is Niro Tashi! My companions" -he pointed at Jonouchi and Shiroyu's grave- "Jonouchi and Shiroyu! I come from the continent of Tiyocoun, home of the Shamans!"  
  
"So you're a Shaman, are you? Then this match should be quite amusing!" -Eka laughed, trying to be brave- "but it shouldn't last long!"  
  
Saitoh charged at Niroyu without another word. He slashed his sword vertically, but Niro quickly dodged, slashing his own sword. Saitoh did a back flip, landing on his feet.  
  
"Quite impressive, shaman, but you're holding back your power. As I am!" Jonouchi felt a surge of energy coming from Saitoh.  
  
"What the-" but Niroyu didn't get to finish his sentence, for Saitoh quickly slashed his sword through Niroyu.  
  
"NIRO!" Jonouchi called but something hit him on the head.  
  
******  
  
"Ugh!" Jonouchi woke up in a white room with white beds and white sheets. "What happened?" he asked himself but was surprised to hear Shiroyu's voice the next bed over.  
  
"We LOST!" he slammed his fists on the bed but his hand went through it. "If only I would have been stronger!" He pointed at the bed he was looking at. Niro was in it, almost dead. He had blood coming from the sides of his mouth and he could see blood under the white sheets. The nurse entered the room, unaware of Shiroyu. She had healing bandages in her hand. She went and started to roll it on Niro's stomach, covering the bandages so he would heal.  
  
Niro started to stir about an hour later. "What happened?" he asked Shiroyu.  
  
"You were hurt...badly."  
  
Niro looked down at his stomach and gasped.  
  
"Yes...it is bad..." Jonouchi sighed.  
  
"Oh well! Not a problem!" Shiroyu and Jonouchi looked at each other in shock.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "NOT A PROBLEM?"" Jonouchi screamed.  
  
"Didn't I tell you?"  
  
They looked at each other again.  
  
"I can heal myself!" He laughed, sheepishly.  
  
"What?" a confused Shiroyu asked.  
  
"Yup!" Suddenly the room was filled with blue light. It disappeared he got up. "Now! We have a score to settle!"  
  
********  
  
Niro (integrated with Shiroyu) slammed the door to the Roman restaurant. Saitoh and Eka were eating roman in the center of the room. The butler ran out the door screaming.  
  
"I challenge you, Saitoh!" Niroyu's voice echoed through the empty room.  
  
Saitoh slurped the rest of his roman up and spoke, food in his mouth, "ok...meet me," he swallowed the rest, "at the same spot!"  
  
********  
  
At noon they met up at the same place. This time there were no people on the street, they knew that the two fighters needed space to fight. Niro immediately pulled out his sword.  
  
"I'm surprised you can even stand, Niro!" Saitoh cried out.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be back?" Niroyu's voice boomed. "Now let's get the fight ON!" When he said on he charged at Saitoh. Saitoh, not expecting this, nearly dodged and was sliced on the cheek. He jumped back, startled.  
  
"Wow, Shaman! I'm surprised you managed to even lay your rusted blade on me at all!" Saitoh laughed.  
  
"That's not all I can do!" Niroyu said, jumping at him, sword above his head. Saitoh expected this, so he jumped back as the blade hit the ground, sending piles of dust flying in every direction. Saitoh did his share of slashing, all failed attempts, as Niroyu blocked them all with his own movement of his sword until finally when Jonouchi heard the sound of medal and medal colliding, they both jumped back. Saitoh was panting for breath, obvious worn out from their short duel.  
  
"Now tell me, Saitoh!" Niroyu called to him. "Tell me why you are here!"  
  
"I'll never tell you!"  
  
"Wrong answer!" Niroyu called. He charged at him. Jonouchi didn't see the rest, because there was dust flying everywhere. All he could make out was medal and medal. When the dust cleared, Jonouchi saw Saitoh on the ground, struggling to get up, but Niroyu was on top of him. "Now! Why are you here?"  
  
"We-we were hired!" He replied.  
  
"By who?" He asked again.  
  
"Hiro...hiro..." but he didn't finish, for at that time, two daggers flew out of nowhere, nailing him in the neck, killing him.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eka cried. She ran to her brother's dead body, crying.  
  
"Don't cry, girl," said a voice from where the daggers came from. "Your brother was a traitor!"  
  
Niroyu looked over at the voice.  
  
A man came trotting in, happily. He was wearing similar clothes, obviously from the same clan.  
  
"You monster!" Eka cried through tears. "How could you!"  
  
"Who is he?" Jonouchi asked Niroyu but he shrugged.  
  
"How can you kill your own son?" She cried.  
  
Jonouchi and Niroyu gasped.  
  
DUNNUNNUN! 


	3. The Euchia Family Battle

CHAPTER III: THE EUCHIA FAMILY BATTLE!  
  
Note From Author Please excuse the language in this episode! I thought it would be appropriate for this one! -Thank you, Niro  
  
"How could you kill your own son?" Eka cried at the approaching man.  
  
"But your brother...was a traitor to us all!" He said softly as if he didn't care.  
  
"And where did you get the daggers from, father?" She asked.  
  
"I took them from a foolish person in Karana!" He laughed.  
  
"Oh so you killed him and stole from him, did you?"  
  
"Now I'm sorry for interrupting this clearly beautiful reunion..." Jonouchi interrupted.  
  
"HA!" Eka shrieked, "You think I like my father? HELL NO!"  
  
"Err...yes well..." Jonouchi attempted again.  
  
"So how's mother?" Eka inquired.  
  
"Oh...well she died. You know that...don't you?" He answered.  
  
Eka sat there as if she were just struck by lightning. "What..."  
  
"Oh that little b*tch!" He laughed. "She was worthless so I took care of business..." he smiled wickedly and Jonouchi and Niro (now un-integrated) gasped when he cursed.  
  
"How dare you! You bastard!" Eka cried. She pulled out her sword and slashed at her dad a few times (he dodged them all) until he blocked one with his arm. "How dare you!" She whispered. "Now you're my only family member left! Now you will pay!" She put more strength into her sword, which caused her dad jump back in surprise. Eka, not expecting his movements and wanted him sliced in half instead, fell to the ground on her face.  
  
She got up holding her face, crying, but Jonouchi was well aware that she was faking. "He'll never fall for that!" Jonouchi sighed but he was surprised to see her dad walking to her, arm outstretched.  
  
"Oh, are you okay, darling?" He asked in a sweet voice. Eka kept sobbing. But when he got close enough she stopped.  
  
"GOTCHA!" She said as if she had just surprised one of her friends and jumped out of her cake. She quickly stabbed her dad in the arm a few times with her sword, until he jumped back.  
  
"Damn you, girl!" He cursed. "You've gotten better then I remember."  
  
"Oh yes, father, better than you think!" She charged at him again.  
  
During the many furry of slashing from Eka let's see what Niro and Jonouchi are doing shall we?  
  
"Hey Niro," Jonouchi said to his companion, who was not saying anything.  
  
He looked up at his companion and saw why. He was looking at the battle, only looking at Eka.  
  
"NIRO!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh, what?" He answered.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Her..." He said, pointing to Eka.  
  
"Oh... I see..." Jonouchi said, "Niro's got a girlfriend!" He chanted over and over again.  
  
"Oh! Wait...er...that's not it at all!" He lied.  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"I was just thinking of...er...how good she would be on our team."  
  
"Well now!" Shiroyu said, surprising them both. "That's not what I remember you saying when you first saw..."  
  
Niro slapped his hand over Shiroyu's mouth. "Ramen! Yes when I first saw ramen!" He interrupted.  
  
"Uh oh!" Jonouchi said.  
  
They both looked confused but looked where he was facing. They gasped. On the floor was Eka, she was resting, her sword punctured into the ground so it could hold her up. Her dad was slowly approaching her; he now had a sword in his hand.  
  
"NO!" Niro cried. He ran in front of Eka. "Wait! You can't kill her!"  
  
"Why not, might I ask?" He said.  
  
"Because...I'm her...er...bodyguard!" Niro said. "Yeah, yeah! That's it! I'm her bodyguard.  
  
"Really?" Her dad asked, amazed.  
  
"Yes I am!" Niro said happily.  
  
"Well then! I'm her dad!" He said, his arm outstretched to shake. "My name is Hidoi-jin Euchia! (Hidoi-jin = Mean Husband/Father) Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Niro Tashi! I come from Tyocoun the home of the Shamans!"  
  
"Well, well, well! A shaman! This should be fun!" He said. Jonouchi didn't like the emphasis on should at all.  
  
"Wow, Shiroyu! This fight might need your help!" Jonouchi said. When he didn't hear an answer, he turned around and didn't see him. "Bummer...they already integrated..."  
  
Niroyu (Niro and Shiroyu integrated) already had his sword out and Hidoi- jin had his two swords out. "Hey! That's not fair!" Jonouchi said to himself. "He can't have two swords!"  
  
"JONOUCHI!" Niroyu shouted. "Take Eka out of the battle!"  
  
"Right!" He quickly ran to Eka, carefully picked her up around her shoulder and went out of the battle.  
  
"Here..." Eka said wearily to Jonouchi, "Take Saitoh's sword and help Niro, please! He can't win by himself!"  
  
"You gotta be joking!" He said but Eka interrupted him.  
  
"You must!"  
  
"But I can't fight!"  
  
"You saw what Saitoh was capable of, right?"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"My father is ten times stronger than my brother..." She fell into his arms before she could finish. Jonouchi felt her pulse just to make sure she wasn't dead, but she just fainted.  
  
"Should I go and help?" Jonouchi asked himself but he shook his head. "No! Not until I have to!" But the fight already started. Niro charged at him and Hidoi-jin charged at Niro. There was the farmiliar sound of metal and metal. Hidoi-jin had used his two swords to form an 'X' and Niroyu's sword was in the middle of it.  
  
Hidoi-jin whispered something to Niro and they flew apart. Niro charged then there was a flurry of slashes over and over again, Hidoi-jin dodging them all. Hidoi-jin was singing a happy little tune that sounded like "Du du du dud du la lee la!" to the movements of Niro's sword.  
  
Hidoi-jin finally did a back flip and landed on his feet saying "TA-DA!" Niroyu snorted with laughter.  
  
"You find that funny, boy?"  
  
Niroyu kept laughing.  
  
"What's your problem?" Hidoi-jin asked.  
  
"YOU!" he laughed.  
  
"Oh so you think I'm funny do you?" He said putting another annoying emphasis on 'funny.'  
  
"Should I go now?" Jonouchi asked himself again.  
  
Niro seemed to look at Jonouchi, but at that moment, Hidoi-jin charged at Niro and slashed his sword at him. Niro dodged most of the later ones but didn't have much luck.  
  
"Why did Niro look at me like that?" Jonouchi inquired. "Maybe I should help..."  
  
Jonouchi got up, took Saitoh's sword and clutched it in his hands. He decided to practice with it before he went into battle. About thirty minutes later he looked at the battlefield. Niro was panting and Hidoi-jin was looking at Niro with a grin on his face.  
  
"Hidoi-jin!" Jonouchi called. Hidoi-jin and Niro looked over at the approaching Jonouchi. Niro had a look on his face that seemed to say "finally."  
  
"Oh so I have a new challenger awaiting me, do I?" Hidoi-jin asked.  
  
"Yes you do!" A familiar voice said behind him. All three of them looked at Eka approaching them. When she caught up to Jonouchi, they looked at each other and smiled. They walked until they got to Niro, who healed and was standing up.  
  
"Now let's get him!" Niro called. They all charged at him. Hidoi-jin tried his hardest to dodge all the slashing, but failed on most of them.  
  
"Damn you kids!" He yelled at them several times, but neither of the three seemed to take notice.  
  
"Die!" Eka screamed, slashing her sword at his face.  
  
Niro now stepped in and did his share in fighting.  
  
Then after they did another three-on-one-battle, Hidoi-jin once again helpless to the attack. They found out that a one-on-one battle wore them out easier so they decided to keep up the three battle.  
  
When they all were tired and resting, Hidoi-jin was examining his millions of wounds. "This battle is not fair!" He complained. "But I can fix that!" He blew a whistle and the city around them started to shake.  
  
"What the hell?" Jonouchi shouted to Eka and Niro thorough the noise. They both shrugged.  
  
Then two of the buildings in front of them shone white in the middle of, split in half, and then blew up. Smoke surrounded them and they could make out two figures slowly advancing.  
  
"What-or who-are they?" Niro asked.  
  
Then, as the figures grew closer, they could make them out. They were tanks!  
  
"What are tanks doing here?" Eka asked, but no one answered. They were too shocked to see the tanks stop in front of them the tree of them had to step back. The cockpits opened up and two people jumped out, spinning. The two landed on their feet and said "TA-DA!" Just like Hidoi-jin did.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Eka asked.  
  
"What?" Jonouchi and Niro asked each other. "Who are they?" Jonouchi asked.  
  
"My aunt and uncle," Eka said, embarrassed.  
  
"They are?" Niro asked. The two had the same clothes as Eka did, from the same clan.  
  
"Well you're right!" Said the aunt, "And we've come to fight you!"  
  
"Fine, then! We will!" Niro called.  
  
"I'll take on Hidoi-jin!" Jonouchi said.  
  
"You sure?" Eka asked. Jonouchi nodded.  
  
"Good luck," she said. She leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"HEY!" Niro yelled. "Well...I'll take gramps here!"  
  
"Fine then!" Eka's Aunt said, "We shall fight!"  
  
At that moment everyone there charged at each other. Jonouchi charged at Hidoi-jin, Hidoi-jin charged at Jonouchi. They both clashed their swords together. "You'll never win, boy!"  
  
"That's what you say!"  
  
"And I'm right!" he announced. He quickly took his second sword out and slashed at Jonouchi. But Jonouchi knew this would happen and jumped back.  
  
"Ha! Call that an attack?" Jonouchi called. "Now this is an attack!" He jumped into the air above Hidoi-jin's head and put his sword below him and charged. He almost got Hidoi-jin, but he jumped out of the way. Jonouchi pulled the sword out of the ground and spun around with his sword outstretch. The attack sliced Hidoi-jin's shirt several times, adding on to his cuts. He jumped back.  
  
"Good move, I must admit!" Hidoi-jin said to him. "But you'll never beat this!"  
  
Jonouchi didn't see the next attack, for Hidoi-jin had disappeared and reappeared behind him and slashed his sword at Jonouchi. Jonouchi's shirt was cut in half and it fell to the ground, revealing a cut in Jonouchi's back, which to today is now a scar.  
  
Jonouchi quickly spun around and his sword hit Hidoi-jin's arm, almost cutting it off, until he caught hold of the sword and flung it behind him.  
  
"No!" Jonouchi thought, "I can't beat him without the sword!"  
  
"You can't win!" Hidoi-jin said, almost reading his mind.  
  
Then Jonouchi thought of something in the background that could save his life. Without another word, he flipped into the air, landing behind Hidoi- jin and kicking him in the back, causing him to fall over, flat on his face. Everything happened all at once, it didn't even seem to last a second. He quickly grabbed the sword as Hidoi-jin spun around on his back. Jonouchi stepped on his stomach so he couldn't get up.  
  
"THIS IS FOR SAITOH!" He cried, stabbing Hidoi-jin in the heart, killing him.  
  
He heard clapping. He turned around to see Niro and Eka standing next to the bodies of Eka's family members. Jonouchi smiled, blushing.  
  
"Aw, it was nothing!" he said.  
  
******  
  
They were at the graveyard, standing at Saitoh's grave, praying. But for some strange reason, Eka was not sad.  
  
Jonouchi went to put the sword (along with the sheath) at his grave.  
  
"You can keep it!" Eka said happily.  
  
"You mean it?" He asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"ALRIGHT! I GOT A SWORD!" He announced. All the people who were visiting the other graves looked at the boy holding up a sword.  
  
"Wow, Jonouchi, it's a pretty good sword!" Niro congratulated. "Now who wants Ramen?"  
  
******  
  
"So you're joining us?" Jonouchi asked.  
  
"Yup!" She exclaimed.  
  
They were at Roman Ramen (the ramen restaurant.) Eka was just don't telling them that she decided to join them.  
  
"Wow!" Niro said his hand clutched in a fist. "Now we have a new member to our group!"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"And better yet! She's a hot girl!" He was slapped on the face. "What was that for?"  
  
"For being a guy!"  
  
Jonouchi laughed then was slapped.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked.  
  
"For being a guy!"  
  
AND AS WE WERE CHASED AROUND THE RAMEN RESTAURANT, WE COULD HAVE SWORN THAT SAITOH'S GHOST WAS OUTSIDE THE WINDOW, WATCHING... 


End file.
